


Cat & Mouse

by MochiMan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cheating, F/M, Family, Fighting, Kids, Multi, Other, Run Away, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, demi god, thrown out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMan/pseuds/MochiMan
Summary: Your the daughter of the goddess of creation and death, Izanami no kami. Like the bamboo princess you were born from an oddly large Venus flytrap but unlike her, you were born into a gang house. But one day your "care taker" had thrown you out into a boat and sent you away. After a long while, finding your self in the clutches of an odd family.Cracker x Reader in the beginningPerospero- 21Compote- 20Katakuri+Oven+Daifuku- 19Cracker- 16Reader- 18(in between 19-16 and younger)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the more mature version of Cat & Mouse on my wattpad.

You ran you sharp nailed fingers threw your silky (h/c) hair. Your and froze the second it was greeted with the ice cold and steely feel of your horns, the one thing you hated about being a demi god. Your mother, Izanami, had created you like the story of the bamboo princess. But unlike that girl you were raised by bandits and thieves, and from you scary looking features, no man or woman dared to become your suitor. You never minded being a demi-god but that never meant you liked being one.

"Hey (y/n)!" Akiara yelled, his messy black hair falling in front of his face.

You looked over your shoulder and rolled your eyes, well, not EVERY guy left you alone. The men your age in the gang you were raised in had their eyes on you that was for sure.

"What Ai-chan" You purred, using the nickname he hated.

"Don't FUCKING call me that! your mother may be Goddess Izanami-sama but you know that i will beat you" Akiara snapped, a vein popping in his forehead.

You giggled and flipped your hair back. Walking past him with a sassy swing and bounce in your step.

"Yeah yeah~ and mama would kill you" You pouted with puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"fuck off you whore and let's go. Miss. Harukichi wants us back home" He groaned, loosing his patients with you, proving that he could never get married to you.

~~~~

You and Akiara walked into the large house only to have a log pose with three needles thrown at you and soon your gang mates shoved you onto a ship.

"Sorry honey. but your strength is growing out of control. now beat it before we have to beat you. and i think the sea will be kinder to you than us" Harukichi smiled wickedly and walked off, trying to make herself look so much younger than she was.

Before you could yell a retort your ship was launched forward and before you knew what had just happened you were stuck out at sea. Your island now smaller than it once was. You growled and screamed, kicking some of your things around the deck of your small ship. Your hair swishing enough so it got wrapped around your horns. You stopped and sighed, sitting down to untangle your hair.

"I really should cut my hair... and at least i won't have to worry about being sold as a sex tool for the night and having to worry about those horn dogs chasing after me" You huffed and grabbed your pocket brush from your cleavage and brushed your hair.

"Mother... why did i get stuck with those idiots." You growled and snapped the pocket brush closed. Tucking it back in between your breasts.

You stood up and explored the vessel you were now trapped in. Your weren't like others in was, you had the powers of most elemental devil fruits but with that, you couldn't be in the water for long seeing as it did severely hurt you. How you found out was Harukichi had thrown you out on your ass into the open ocean. Leaving you there for hours, since you were a demi god it was a HELL of a lot harder to kill you but it wasn't impossible, and once they fished you out you hard horrible burns covering your skin. So ever since then you had feared the ocean, never wanted to look like a fucking mummy for weeks on end ever again. After you found your room you sighed and flopped onto the small yet excessively fluffy futon. Your horns well luckily curved towards the sky so it didn't have holes in the covers or pillow yet.

"This is going to be fucking fun" You sighed rolling your eyes in annoyed manner and rolled over onto your side, gazing out the window and out at the purple, red, pink and blue sunset.

"god how long has it been?" You mumbled as you walked up onto the deck and examined where you were.

Your home island was far gone as you were only your mother knows where. Snarling you dug your sharp nails into the palms of you hands and slammed your door shut, anger and power surging like i title wave.

**_~~~~A few thousand Kilometers away~~~~_ **

Huge waves rocked the delivery ship, the Charlotte children clung to what they could grab. Thunder roared and the sudden storm only got worse.

"what the hell is going on!" Cried Galette as the ship nearly capsized, almost dumping all the rare ingredients over board if it wasn't for Katakuri using his devil fruit.

After a moment of sickening rocking the storm settled into a thick grey and bleak scene. All the children looked at one another, that was one of the weirdest events that had happened on the World Line.

"We should investigate on that. The weather here may be odd but that was just insane." Smoothie chimed in as she fixed her hair.

The eldest triplets nodded and ordered the workers to fix everything up.

"A few more days until we reach Totto land then we can tell mother about it so we can get the go ahead to find out what was with that storm." Katakuri groaned, his head spinning painfully from lack of sleep.

"Katakuri-nii-san. go get some sleep. we'll take care of the rest. This tea party is most important" Smoothie added and walked off.

Hesitantly Katakuri heaved a sigh and walked back into the ship and to his chambers. Attempting to try and get some rest. Emphasis on trying.

 

  
  


 


	2. 2- Totto Land

_**Please read my cleaner(ish) version on my wattpad at The-Mochi-Man-101 to see what your house and new outfit looks like.** _

****

All you had done was really sleep. Even just the scent of the sea weakened you severely. So the only way around it was sleep. Enjoying the dreams that played out threw your mind as you laid in a puddle of drool that causing your hair to stick to your face. Cracker watched you as you absent mindedly called out the names of all sorts of sweets. His eyebrows furrowing and sighing in amusement.

"Cute~" He mumbled, soon letting his gloved hand graze over the curled horns on your head.

You flinched away from his touch and your face scrunched, they were more sensitive then a horrible fresh wound. His hand jerked back at your sudden movement. He sat still for a moment as you soon relaxed again, his curiosity boiling over, he removed this glove and began to stroke your horns. Your face growing red and your breathing growing unsteady. He smirked and reached for the base of your horns causing you to gasp and flinch. Your body growing more sensitive by the second.

"Cracker!" Daifuku roared as he walked in, his usual snear growing worse.

Cracker flinched away from you as his older brother stomped over, hopefully not seeing Cracker mess with you while you slept. The purple hair male glared at the blonde and much taller male.

"What the hell do you want Daifuku-nii-san" He pouted, annoyed that his fun was taken away rudely.

"We're home. Now take this woman and ditch her some where in town. she's luck we're saving her." Daifuku ordered then left the room, leaving you and Cracker alone.

After the blonde left Cracker was lone since interested in your oddly sensitive horns. Picking you up like a bride, he hauled you off to a small house on the out skirts of whole cake, one where you'd stay safe but not be easy to find.

~~~~

He opened the door to your narrow two story house. There was plenty of things in here since the last people who lived here had been in town and were killed from Mama's last hunger pang. He threw you onto the bed and clapped his hands as if he had been carrying a large dusty box.

"Done. now this weirdo can stay here and live a normal life. She looks enough like a part goat mink so she could say she's half.." He sighed as he finally realized that you bounce off the bed and flopped on the floor.

He cringed at his mistake and wandered off out of the house. Trying to ignore the fact he just tossed you around like a rag doll.

~~~~

You sat up after awhile and rubbed your eyes. A strong warm feeling in your body, only making the cold feel of your horns and the hard wood floor all the better.

"agh... what the hell happened... where am i?" You mumbled, the feeling of someone rubbing your horns tingling threw out your body.

You stood up, your legs oddly shaky, and moved the curtains. People of all kinds wandered the streets far away from you were your supposed house was. Groaning in annoyance, annoyed at yourself for sleeping threw your whole journey, you walked around the room you were in. Looking at all the clothes that were too colorful for your taste but the best you could do currently. grabbing the large frilly dress and walking to the equally as colorful bathroom. The scent of sweet and sugary bath bombs, shampoos, conditioners, and body washes filled your nose.

"God i swear i'll get diabetes before i get used to this place" You groaned and stripped out of your sweaty and gross outfit.

Stepping into the hot water that was there before you walked in you body slowly relaxed as the events that led up to where you were now play in your head. She ditched you. They threw you away like trash. Anger boiled in the pit of your stomach as the memory of Harukichi having her men throw you into the boat made you growl.

"Fucking wish you suffer in hell Harukichi you whore." You growled out loud, flicking your (h/c) behind you.

You stayed quiet for awhile longer and sunk into the sweet water. Soaking your body in the cotton candy scented water. It some how made you feel at ease. Apart from you body acting weird and being in a strange area. You soon stood up and washed yourself of the sweat and grime. With a sigh you dried yourself and threw on the dress, taking the smartest coarse of actions and going to buy some use full items. You dug threw your old clothes and took what amount of beris that you had on you. Soon searching "your" house for some extra cash, and finding quiet a bit. Shoving it in between your large breast you ran out and towards the town.

"Man this is so weird" You sneared and walked threw the entrance of the main shopping district, seeing nothing but sweets and candy items everywhere. Only every-so-often finding normal food stands.

~~~~

It took you awhile and a lot of swindling, you got what you needed and made your way back to your home. With people staring and pointing at your large and sharp horns. Holding your bags tighter to you body, you sped up.

~~~~

Katakuri sat talking with Big Mom about their resent discovery.

"and while we were out mother we had found a woman with large horns. which i assume was a half breed. of a human and sheep or ram mink. and instead of attacking her, we took her here and will now stay a resident of Totto Land." He explained, Linlin sat thinking for awhile then nodded.

"Fine." She hummed then turned to her sweets.

Completely ignoring and putting her faith in the crimson haired Charlotte. Katakuri turned to leave but froze when Linlin spoke up once again.

"Oh! and Katakuri, next year on Christmas Eve you will marry Princess Rosa from the harvest kingdom. so you have a year to get to know her. She'll make lovely and strong children now won't she~ MAMA MAMA MAMAAAAHAHAHA!" Big Mom laughed happily as she showed the 28 year old a photo of a frail and small young woman with vivid red hair and mint green eyes, not Katakuri's type at all.

"and she is sick so sadly she won't live that long but because of her medical issues and doctor appointments the wedding will be postponed until we get her medical records and such. and we agreed that Christmas would be the best~ Just look forward to seeing her!" She smiled and handed the photo of the neither feminine or masculine figured woman.

Rosa had a beautiful face but her body was one that wasn't all to interesting. And her so called 'beautiful features' were extremely average. Nothing struck Katakuri's interest. But since it was a political marriage and one to further his mother's power and their ingredients for his mother's cravings, He couldn't say no.

"yes mother. i will." He sighed and walked off.


	3. 3- Loveless Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally clicked off this tab and was to lazy to rewrite the smut

A large beautiful ship carrying Rosa docked at the northern docks of Whole cake. Everyone, young and old, rich and poor, a Charlotte and city folk were lined up there. The small and bland red head walked towards Katakuri who stood calmly at the end of the docks.

"h-h-hello Katakuri-sama..." Rosa smiled weakly when she looked up at the taller red head.

Katakuri nodded in agreement, feeling nothing towards the young woman. He glanced up at Linlin and she nodded to him.

"Show her around, she'll be living here so it'd be best she get to know everything~" Linlin smiled as everyone slowly left the docks after Katakuri began to walk Rosa around.

~~~~

That weird chick that Linlin wanted Katakuri to marry's ship slowly began to close in and began to dock. Cracker loosing his patients ever so slightly he looked around and snuck off, some how leaving unnoticed by any of his siblings. The second his feet hit the sugary grass be ran towards you're house. His interest and desire pulling him towards you. The image you you heating up under his touch burnt into his head. His boots hitting the candy cobblestone hard as he sped up.

~~~~

By now it had been roughly over two months since you had arrived on Whole Cake and since Katakuri had revived information on his wedding. And in that time Cracker had been hanging around you and flirting with you, both playfully and seriously. You took it with a grain of salt but seeing his family background you gave in, out of both fear and slight interest. Power was a concept that was very  foreign to you, and something you never had any real desire for but most definitely wondered about. But off that you had let Cracker get away with more than you would normally let others get away with. He seemed like a nice guy but you were always careful... Most the time.

You sat in your rocking chair reading happily. The silence was nice, seeing as since the engagement all you could hear was fireworks cracking in the sky, concerts booming threw the city, screaming, shouting and partying was the only thing you could hear for the past month and a half, only getting silence during the day now. And sadly your moment of peace was short lived.

"(Y/N)!!! MY OLDER BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED AND I WANT ATTENTION SINCE I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I HAVE LEFT WITH HIM!" Cracker screamed in a whiny voice, a vein popping in your forehead and your fists clenching around the book.

You growled and slammed your book shut. Brushing your shorter hair back with a sigh.

"and why come to me? why not spend time with him? your both sweet commanders. So that will give you time to hang out with him. and isn't it some sort of political marriage? It won't last. Same with the fact that you told me that chick is deathly ill. so he'll be single again before you now it. and only god knows if she'll make it to the ceremony..." you rolled your eyes and the purple-ette dove into your lap and buried his face into your breasts, making a vivid blush creep onto your cheeks as you pet his head.

"i know... but Kata-nii-san gets mad when i complain about this kinda thing." he whined once more, adjusting his head so he can look up at you.

"Fine... well... i guess you always welcome here... mainly since you saved my ass..." You mumbled and looked away, Cracker smiled and yipped and he jumped forward and kissed you, making the recliner fall back.

~~~~

You laid next you Cracker who was dead to the word and snoring into the soft and warm skin of your breasts, only covered by Cracker's cape. You had lost track of him and looked out the window to see the sun beginning to set. You looked down at the purple haired idiot and smacked his face.

"Jackass... get off me or your mother is going to hunt you down." You sighed and kicked him off.

He groaned as he landed on the carpeted part of the floor with a thud. You sat up and cringed at the lukewarm feeling pooling on the chair and in between your legs.

"and you couldn't pull out jack ass?! if i get pregnant it's all your fault."

"Yeah yeah i know. But you said it is hard for you to get pregnant in the beginning. Your not exactly human-like..." He groaned and stood up. Fixing his boxers and pants and throwing on the cape that fell to the floor with him.

You stood up with shaky legs and made your way up the stairs to take a shower and get clean clothes.

" _Your mother must be pissed. go get cleaned up in the down stairs bathroom and leave Cracker._ " You yelled and started the hose.

"Yeah yeah! i'm on it! i know the drill!" He yelled back and walked to the small hole in the wall bathroom.

~~~~

Linlin glowered at the 16 year old, even if he had taken a shower he still looked like a mess, decorated with obvious marks on his back and neck.

"Sorry mama..." He mumbled, his head hanging low.

"show up on time next time. And tomorrow you and Smoothie are going on a trip to Tortuga. The sky with Kaido's crew is waiting to give up the information collected." She sighed and waved him off.

Once he was out of the room she turned to Katakuri.

"look for that woman and bring her here. How dare she touch my son when he is only 16. But... if she is of a different species you may have a back up wife" She glowered and yelled at the maids to start making her snack.

"Yes mother. if i remember we had saved an interesting looking woman who was floating around at sea. Cracker chose to save her then threw her into a small house on the outskirts of town. i'll question him tomorrow and bring her here." Katakuri sighed and stood up, leaving the large room.

**_Comment the # 1 if you want reader-chan to get pregnant with Cracker's child first.  
_ ** **_Or  
_ ** **_Comment the # 2 if you don't want reader-chan to get pregnant.  
_ ** ****_I want to add drama but i want your guy's say._


	4. 4- Search Party

**_Which just so you know but i may go along with the pregnancy. but you'll see~_  
Cracker- 10'1  
Katakuri- 16'8  
Oven- 16'1  
Daifuku- 16'0.5  
Perospero- 10'11  
Reader- 7'9**

Katakuri had confronted Cracker about the marks on his body, soon finding out that his mother's theory was correct. He was more than friends with the young woman they found about two months ago. He let out a sigh and massaged his temples. If the wedding wasn't enough Cracker chose to be stupid with a woman who was two years older than him. And only god knows what may happen if his stupid 16 year old self chose to not use protection or if the woman didn't have all her bases covered. Even though Linlin would be ecstatic about having a new grandchild and one with a stronger one of her children, but also furious that Cracker fooled around with some random woman.

"Your a dumbass." Katakuri growled and walked off.

"By the way. Because of the marks Mother wants to meet this woman. and if she ends up pregnant and turns out to be some interesting new species she may end up my wife." He added, not looking back at the 16 year old then took off, leaving Cracker alone to think over the situation.

Cracker had to admit, he did have some feelings for (y/n) but nothing to strong. But if she ended up having a baby he'd be there for her. And he highly doubted that you were some weird new species, you were just half Sheep or Ram Mink. He shrugged his shoulders and left to the ship where Smoothie stood with her sisters, waiting and losing the last bit of patients they had for their older brother, she may be ten years younger but she was just as capable as even Perospero in battle, who was also coming with them just as extra protection.

~~~~

Katakuri walked into his and his brothers' room sat down on his bed. More annoyed then ever before. Daifuku looked up from his porno mag and sighed.

"At least she'll be out of your hair soon. Mama just wants to cozy on up to that Rosa chick's father then we'll fake her death here. Then you'll just the title of Minister of Wheat which i awesome."

"It's not just that! you saw Cracker! he's a dumb and horny teenager! worse than you-"

"gee thanks brother."

"yeah yeah. But if he knocked up the chick we saved i'm gonna have to marry her and raise that child." His heart squeezed uncomfortably.

Yeah so what, when he saw you he thought you were one of the prettiest women he'd ever seen and he felt something towards her but that was only physical attraction. He shrugged off that thought and forced his mind back on to the right track.

"And i need to find her so Mother can question her. And Mother can think of what to do with her from then. So once your done staring at those plastic women, clean yourself up and Oven and I will start looking for this woman." Katakuri add, leaving the room to search for the orange haired male.

"OI! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU JACKASS!" Daifuku yelled back and puffed his cheeks.

"Their not plastic" He pouted and grabbed a clean pair of clothes that weren't pajamas.

~~~~

You let the beef cook in the oil on the stove as you chopped and put other ingredients together together and let them cook. Your hair put into a messy bun and slightly draped over your horns. A small smile on your lips, until a sharp pain shot threw your mind. Images of a giant child with pink hair being left on an island, Soon being found by a kind looking elder lady. The next few images were happy and loving until all you saw was fire. Fire everywhere and screams filling your ears. Then it flashed to a small empty island, a marine ship situated behind it with the young girl played with the other children. The elderly woman said something about handing the kids over to the marines in a few hours. Then, they were eaten. One by one, the giant was so absorbed in eating her sweets she didn't notice them get caught in her grasp and eaten alive. You stomach churned painfully, throwing the contents up onto the floor as it faded into nothing.

You dry heaved on the floor for a second then rushed to clean up the vomit then finished cooking, quickly put it away then sat down. Your skin growing lighter, and your body began to shiver. Fear coursed threw your body. It was painful. It was beyond scary, you have had seen the past and future before but nothing that horrible. You didn't know how long you sat curled up on the recliner that Cracker and you had sex in about 2 days ago until you heard someone knock at the door. You stood up and made yourself look presentable and opened the door.

"Yes? how may i help you- eehk!" You choked on your words as you saw the just over 16 foot tall man look down on your smaller figure.

His eyes pierced threw your soul. You swallowed the lump in your throat and smiled weakly.

"Y-y-y-yes K-K-K-Katakuri-sama." You stuttered and bowed respectively.

He sighed from behind the large fluffy scarf.

"Mrs. (y/n) please come with me. My mother would like to have a word with you. now pack you things. You'll be staying in the chaeto for now until we find out if you are indeed carrying the child of Charlotte Cracker." Katakuri huffed, causing you to grow even more pale then before.

You nodded hurriedly and ran off to grab some clean clothes, Katakuri noticing the flower tattoos that peaked threw the high caller of your dress.

~~~~

Katakuri watched you run back into your house, going to collect your thing. His heart skipped a beat, unable to name the feelings that bubbled and fluttered in his stomach. You were more beautiful than the last he saw you. And Rosa was defiantly shrouded by your beauty. ' _okay. i hope she is pregnant. i want her to be my wife._ ' He found himself thinking. He shook his head of that thought as his cheeks grew pink, luckily hidden from the world thanks to the scarf. Not much longer you walked out with a suitcase and your head down in fear.

"i'm ready... let's go" You muttered as he nodded, walking off and having you follow close behind.

' _what was that all about..._ ' you thought, remembering that vision.


	5. 5- Conversations And Embarrassment

You bit your lip as you followed the taller man. Something pulling at your heart, like a thread wrapped around it and tugging hard. It felt like Amaterasu was having a hay day with your emotions. He opened the front doors for you and had the maids walk you too your temporary room.

"thank you..."

"Be down in an hour. Mama would like to talk to you as soon as possibly but wants you to be comfortable." He mumbled and walked off in another direction.

Your cheeks were slightly pink and walked off with the maid. Ignoring the flush in your cheeks and the jealousy radiating off the maid showing you to your room.

"your new outfit will be laid out on your bed miss. please relax and enjoy it here in the chaeto." She smiled and opened the elevator for you.

You stepping in with her and stood silently. Discomfort settling deep in the pit of your stomach. What was going on? was it because they saw the marks you left on Cracker a few days prior? This wasn't the first Cracker had snuck off to your house a month after you had gotten comfortable. But nothing had ever happened before. It took awhile until you reached the floor your room was on. She led you to the large room and started to dig threw the dresses they had in the rooms.

"i had some other maids get a bath ready for you miss. please clean yourself up. Big Mom-sama would not be happy if you showed up filthy." She said and pulled out a green sleeveless and strapless dress.

You nodded and walked into the bathroom, only to see a large roman style bath tube, that was probably a normal size for Linlin but pool like for you. You stripped yourself from the large frilly dress you had, enjoying the fact that you were for once not wearing something frilly or pink. You jumped into the hot water and enjoyed the tingling feeling flowing threw your body. You soon pulled your hair out of the bun and sunk into the water for a moment.

~~~~

Linlin happily stuffed her face with the brownies, waiting for you to make your way down to the throne room. No one other then her was in the room, seeing as she wanted a private talk with you, which worried her children.

You brushed your damp hair back and stepped into the room, Oven and his sisters watched from afar as you walked into the room alone.

~~~~

Linlin froze once she saw you walk in and set down the brownie. Her eyebrows knitted together and a frown made it to her face. She grabbed her glass of wine and snapped his fingers. Sending all the maids and butlers exited the room, leaving the two of you alone. It took awhile before she spoke up, your head hung low in fear and slight shame.

"so... you have been messing around with my son Cracker?" She asked, grabbing a staff and tapping your chin up so you could look her in the eyes.

Sweat collected on your forehead, your skin paled severely. You didn't know how to respond. Yes you screwed around with him but you weren't the one who started it.

"y-y-yes ma'am..." You swallowed the lump in your throat and she nodded.

She let out a sigh and set the staff down, the silence coming back ten fold. Chills went down your spine as it felt the air grow colder. Her eyes scanning over every inch of your body, soon jumping back to your horns.

"Cracker had told me you were part mink but i don't believe it" She said.

You gulped, the images of the vision earlier popped back into your mind. How could you tell her you were the daughter of Izanami and you were born from a Venus Flytrap. That was even more unbelievable than people from above the clouds or even the concept of gods.

"i-i-i-"

"SPEAK UP!"

"I-i'm a demi god ma'am..." You yelled, your face pure white and red.

She froze for a moment then smiled wickedly, her jeweled fingers drumming against the armrests.

"So... what can you do?" She asked.

"i-i-i can see the past and future... but that is rarely... and... i... well... it's like i ate every elemental devil fruit.

Her smiled widened.

"well. to prove it. tell me about my past~" She purred, really trying to test if you were actually telling the truth.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and began. 

"You were left on and Island. and if i am correct, Elbath..." Her eyes widened as you had gotten that correct, waving her hand for you to go on.

"and... you were raised in an orphanage... the... The sheep's house. Under the care of Mother Caramel. You had lived happily, enjoying the time you had with people your own size. But... things turned dark once you tried the semula. You had to fast for roughly 14 days but after a few days... your disease had set in.... sadly you had destroyed most of the village and killed one of the leaders" Linlin tried to voice what actually happened, but your eyes changed into pure white and marks decorated your skin, she shut up and let her continue, something telling her that what she was saying wasn't a lie.

"You and everyone who lived in the Sheep's house moved to a small island and lived happily for a few more years. Mother Caramel had told you that she was going to go get food but walked aboard a marine ship. she planned to sell you to the marines. She agreed to hand you and your friends over by the time the sun rose the next morning." Linlin's hands clasped over her mouth, tears filling her eyes. Trying to not believe your words but the fact that you had physical traits currently showing her that she couldn't fight it. And since she had everything else correct there was no saying that wasn't true.

"They had made semula but put together as a croquembouche. But..." You gulped and shuddered.

"they had disappeared. You had gotten so absorbed into your enjoyment. you didn't realize you had... eaten... all of them. gaining your devil fruit and leaving your all alone by accident" You said, your voice growing small at the end.

She was froze. Hazy memories popping up slowly. Tears starting to pour down her cheeks. Linlin didn't know what to say or do. So instead, she threw the brownies at you, the marks reseeding and your eyes going back to normal. Fear coursed threw your veins as dishes, food, silver wear and furniture was thrown at you. You shut your eyes and held your arms up. Expecting an impact but non came. When you opened your eyes you were greeted with the tall man who took you here, holding his fiance up, dead. He took the brunt of the impact but used the small and frail woman as his own shield. You began to shake in fear, breath growing short. You mind was putty at this point. Unknowingly you let his name escape your lips.

"Katakuri..." And with that you passed out cold on the chair.

Katakuri dropped Rosa's dead body.

"Finally that pathetic woman was useful. now mother. please calm down. Shall i get Zeus and Prometheus? or Strussen? Mother... just please calm down-"

"Katakuri! wahhahah! come here my baby!" She sobbed and hugged him tightly, his leather vest growling tight as his his body grew wet along with the leather.

His eyes grew wide, not knowing what to do in this sort of situation, so instead of pushing himself away his tried to hug back and rubbed his shoulder. He looked over then found you passed out, his mantra kicking in.

"Mother. (y/n) will be of great use to us. and since Rosa had  _"jumped in front of me to save me"_  please let her be my bride so we can keep her... Since i am old enough to marry her. And Cracker is too immature to get married and raise a child. Seeing as he was stupid enough to have sex with a woman for a month without telling us. and behind everyone in Totto Land's back" He explained, his heart soon racing in an odd way.

Linlin set him down and whipped her eyes. Sniffing slightly she nodded.

"Fine. i trust you Katakuri... but i would like to have a meeting with everyone... Take her to the infirmary and make sure she is okay. And if it comes out she is pregnant. Make sure she is safe and well taken care off." Linlin sniffed and brew her nose with her handkerchief.

He nodded and picked you up, carrying you to the infirmary a few floors above them. Oddly happy that he got Linlin to agree to his offer.

~~~~

Amaterasu laughed and smiled down at the scene that just played out.

"HAHAHA! I'M SO GLAD THAT I TIED THEIR FATE STRINGS TOGETHER HAHAHAH~! heh~ but Daddy Cracker may get in the way" She smirked and elbowed Izanami.

"Happy that your gonna be a grandma Izana?" Amaterasu teased as Izanami rolled her eyes.

"i have faith in my daughter for making the right move but she could have been smarter... and using her powers carelessly like that was ridiculous." the goddess sighed and reclined in her seat.

"yeah yeah~ but it's time to throw a baby shower now isn't it?" Amaterasu smiled and had Susanoo create rain all over the Totto Land Archipelago.


	6. 6- Infirmary and Heart Break

You tossed and turned in your sleep, the infirmary bed incredibly uncomfortable and a cold sensation stinging threw her left ring finger. You groaned and woke up. Head slightly spinning and a sharp pain in the center of your face.

"Uhg... what happened?" You moaned and sat up, someone helping you sit up against the back board of the bed.

"Thanks..." You sighed and rubbed your head. ' _this always happens after i see the past or future and i tell someone..._ '

Your eyes shot up and looked over at the head of crimson next to you.

"ah! what the fuck!-" You saw the ring on your finger then looked over at him, eyes wider than before.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Calm down. my dead fiance tried to save us from my mother's small fit, and since my mother believes you are a different species and you are now my fiance until the wedding later this year." Katakuri explained as you grew pale.

' _God how messed up was with family!_ ' you thought only to have your head spin and your stomach twist into knots.

"how long have i been out?" You asked.

"about 3 weeks." He answered calmly.

You nodded then leaned over the side of the bed and threw up the bile, since you had absolutely nothing to throw up. He quickly pulled your hair back and rubbed your back with his other hand.

~~~~

Big Mom took a deep breath and looked at her children who lined all sides of the large table. Awkward silence set in quickly. No one spoke up until Big mom chose to explain why they were there and what you had told her. They knew more or less the gist of her past but it was painful and gut wrenching to hear what had really transpired. Tears were slipping from Big Mom's eyes to her hands as tears filled her children's eyes. Once she was done Compote was the first to speak up.

"we're sorry Mama... but it hasn't to feel good knowing what you didn't know" She smiled sadly as Big Mom nodded sadly.

It was silent from then on. No one daring to say a word about what happened and got Big Mom to focus on the fact we was possibly going to have a demi god in law and possibly a demi god grandchild. Which only pissed Cracker off. That was going to be his child yet his own mother was making her marry Katakuri. He knew you two were just friends with benefits but losing once again to his older brother was annoying. And to a woman HE found. HE chose to save. But hey if she was pregnant he would get to be there for his child, which was good, he guessed. But the thought still pissed him off to no end.

~~~~

"you okay?" Katakuri asked, waiting as you washed out your mouth and the nurses cleaned up your mess.

You nodded and groaned.

"Thank you Katakuri-sama..."

"Drop the sama... we're going to be married..."

"y-y-yes..."

"Now... i'll leave you with the doctors so they can run some tests and see if you are okay..." Me said and ruffled your hair and left without another word. 

You nodded hesitantly and let the doctors and nurses work on you. They took everything they need, seeing as if they were doing pregnancy tests they assumed with your DNA a normal one wouldn't work but it would.

~~~~

Katakuri slammed his door shut, what you said to Big mom and his feelings crushing him under the weight. He flopped onto his bed like a teenage girl and whined in annoyance, kicking his legs back and forth. Once he was done he rolled over with a pillow hugged close to his chest, his two brothers looking at him with stares that said 'really dude? what the fuck is going on...'. he shot them a sharp glare and they froze, looking away and not bothering him.

"what the hell happened with you and that (y/n) chick?" Daifuku was the first to ask.

"I feel like i  **like**  her." Katakuri mumbled quietly into his scarf.

Oven and Daifuku had to try and not laugh as they heard the words escape his mouth. What demon stole their brother and replaced him with this angle. But they sat with him and pat him on the back when he sat up to give them space.

"Well that's good. your marrying her. even if she maybe carrying Cracker's child-"

"and her tits are going to get huge while she's pregnant... and they already are but even bigger~ and they'll stay that way for A LONG LONG LONG time" Daifuku smirked, his pale cheeks growing pink, Oven's and Katakuri's faces exploding with color and hit their other triplet up side the head.

"Shove it. and Tits, asses, thighs or god knows what are not the only good feature about a woman." They hissed.

He just rolled his eyes and began to yell at his brothers, which soon turned into a full on pillow war. They may be 19 and warriors but if they had the chance to hang out and play around they took full control of the moment.

The door opened a few hours after the triplets started their war, a doctor stepped in only to get hit in the face with a pillow.

"sires... Miss (y/n)... she is indeed pregnant... and with Lord Cracker's child." He bowed.

The room grew cold. The words stung and dug deep. Their 16 year old brother was now a father basically and Katakuri was going to be it's step father.


	7. 7- Vision

**_Who listened to Killer Queen by Queen and thought of Big Mom? XD_ **

After the news had spread threw out the entire Charlotte family, by now it felt as if you had everyone's eyes on you 24/7, You were now restricted to never leave the Whole Cake Chaeto. Also having Linlin harping on you and on your ass like a hawk. You sighed and sat in your's and Katakuri's shared room, slightly adjusting the black and blue over the shoulder dress. you didn't know how to feel about your whole situation. You never in your life expected to be in this kinda situation. And you were well aware things will be more complicated, you were to marry the man who was your child's father's older brother, and you being a demi god was never easy. With one wrong move your powers could be extremely deadly, especially if your emotions got out of control. You could quiet easily create natural disaster. You sighed and fell back onto the large bed.

"what's wrong (y/n)" He asked, his face lacking emotion, seeming to not care.

"well, what do you think idiot." You growled and looked over at the tall male.

He sighed and gently sat down next to you. He didn't make a move to say anything or do anything for awhile. Katakuri cleared his throat and pulled his scarf up slightly.

"Well... anything i can do to make this better?" He asked, adjusting slightly.

You sat up, propped up on your elbows and looked up at him.

"well... it's kinda hard when your mother is all over my ass about this baby and what i am." You sighed and curled up into a ball while you still could, you rested your head on your knees.

"yes... but i feel as if there is something more..." He mumbled.

_'please don't let it be....'_

"I don't want to force you to raise your brother's child... you should be allowed to have your own children and not have to take care of someone else's" You said, his heart sank slightly but after a moment grew light.

You actually cared about what he thought. And that unborn child. When you didn't even know who he was and most likely just barely knew Cracker also.

~~~~

Something lit inside of Cracker, anger grew inside himself like weeds. He hated having his "toy" taken away from him and given to Katakuri. Yes he love the older man but, the thought of you marrying him just didn't sit well with him. Out of rage he hacked up the trees in the seducing woods. Not caring in the slightest if he got caught and go in trouble. All he could hear was the screams. He wanted for them to be your pleasured screams so bad. He knew that this wasn't love at this point, It was pure lust. But seeing his brother so happy when he was around you, made him loosen his grip on his sword and let it fall to the dirty and grass below him. Randolph, Kingbam and the others watched in worry over the young man.

"this isn't him..." Brûlée mumbled as she too watched from afar.

~~~~

Katakuri took your small hand in his, not noticing the slight blush growing on your cheeks. He opened the door to the carriage, he had some how convinced his mother to let you travel around Wheat island with him. He was to be minister so it only made scene that you two go check out the island. The only reason Cracker was "minister" was because Linlin saw potential and let him wear the title, already knowing full well she wanted to give him the title. While Katakuri on the other hand asked to wait until he was older and more mature, and since he was going to marry you and raise Cracker's child, it would only make scene that the wedding would also be a ceremony to commemorate him gaining this new title.

"Please. sit down and once we're on the ship i will have the cooks get whatever you crave ready." He huffed, once more, pulling the long fluffy piece of fabric over his face.

You nodded and watched as the world passed by you, You may have hated the shades of pastel colors, Majority being pink, it looked peaceful and lovely as the sun set behind the chaeto. A smile crept onto your lips, something you rarely ever did, the colors reflecting off your skin.

Katakuri couldn't get his mind off your beauty, Your (e/c) eyes blending with the pinks and yellows, the pinks and yellows dancing across your face, your full lip tugged into a enchanting smile... He didn't know what this feeling was, but he was sure it was some how linked to love. And not the love he felt for his siblings. It was as if, no matter how hard he had recently tried to deny, you were his missing piece. And knowing you were there with him, happy, healthy, and now loved, made his heart swell with joy and pride, seeing as it was him how you were getting your love from now. Be there once again, no way he was going to express it until he was sure it was just you and him.

~~~~

The night was amazing, the dinner was wonderful, and Katakuri was just... god... you couldn't put into words. The night was so great that you couldn't sleep, so as you loved to do back at home, even though you were very much weakened thanks to the sea, you sat on the deck and watched the stars twinkle. This night couldn't get better, and there was nothing that could ruin it. Until images of a faceless man standing above your fiancee, and Katakuri on the ground, beaten, bruised and bloody. Images of the Chaeto crumbling and more blood mixed with a flash of purple. And what scared you most... was Linlin's treasured picture was shattered. On the ground, the image blacked out. But from what you saw was three silhouettes in the shape of Minks, one silhouette of a fishman, one skeletal silhouette, and two human silhouettes. One more specifically wearing a oddly colored straw hat with a red band around it, The only thing that you could clearly identify. But with in seconds of seeing it, your mind when black and you passed out. Everything you saw turned into a faint and forgotten memory. The last thing you heard was the workers beginning to panic.


	8. 8- Wheat Island

Katakuri leaned over you, worried to no end, you had been asleep for almost two weeks. almost three, and you and him had already gotten to Wheat Island about 5 days ago. The fact she had passed out once more, the first time being when she saw Linlin's past, for this long made him worry. You were on the cusp of being six weeks pregnant, passing out like this every other chance you got was going to be detrimental to your's and Cracker's Baby's health. Maybe it was the stress of all that had happened not to long ago, but it pained him to think of loosing you or that child, and to be honest, he feared losing you more then the baby. Which that feeling in turn made him feel horrible and disgusted in himself, but the part of him that held his love at first sight for you was much stronger then the desire to keep his stupid sixteen your old idiot brother's spawn alive. Not that he'd take drastic measures to get ride of it, it was still a child with potential, and an unborn child that held what linked him to the purple-ette. Not to mention his mother would lose her shit if this part god-baby die just like that. This was a rare, one-in-a-life time chance baby basically. Mainly since he knew about your infertility.

After meeting Linlin and explaining her powers, you had to explain your weaknesses. Which mainly consisted of, very low chance of conception, Sea water, well any water other then the normal water you bathed or swam in, loosing control of your powers and of course, if you had a vision, you'd pass out from who knows how long. But luckily ever since you were little the longest you've passed out has only been three weeks, just barely a month.

As you laid asleep, only one part stuck in your mind, a tall, lean girl with long faded purple hair and horns getting hit by some sort of missile. And a group of people sitting in fear and shock, the most shocked face being an older looking Chiffon, or maybe Lola you could never tell with those two, holding a baby. She was tiny but her face was perfectly clear.

~~~~

Katakuri continued to watch the clock and count the days since the workers had told him you passed out. And count the days from how long your pregnancy was, the family man side of him, not wanting to loose this child.

Your face scrunched up slightly and your eye lids tightened. His eyes went back to you, in hopes that you were about to wake up. He reached over and shook you. Mumbling wake up under his breath. Only to receive a whiny groan and a plea for five more minutes. God, what did he find attractive about you again? He shook his head, choosing to ignore that bitter thought, and choosing to acknowledge that you were now awake and functioning.

"yeah yeah, you already had about three full weeks of sleeping. time to get up and explore the city." He sighed, shaking you a bit rougher.

you cracked an eye open then looked around after opening both.

"where are we?" You asked sitting up, with his help of course, already finding it a bit difficult to move.

"we're in your room in the Wheat island mansion. if you don't mind me asking. what happened?" Katakuri pried.

You thought for a moment, your mind in a haze. You looked back into his narrow yet big and sweet crimson eyes. It felt as if your heart was doing summer salts, you couldn't bring yourself to lie to him unlike Cracker, where you kinda just played along from his pleasure.

"i-i-i-i... i think i had a vision... and a horrible one... definitely from the future... but... all i remember is a girl getting hit by a missile. at least i think it is a missile." You said into your hands and shook your head.

His eyes hardened. Worry and anger raged threw him.

"Let's just get some food for you. you and the baby must be hungry. I... I already ate." He said, a slight blush spreading beyond the coverage of his scarf.

You caught the blush and smiled, you nodded and got out, only to notice you were ever so slightly showing. You shrugged it off and walked off, following him to the dining room.

~~~~

The room was oddly plan, slightly dark, and the room seemed far to large for just the two of you but far too small for his family. You sat down in a large seat then as soon as Katakuri pushed your chair in the waiters set down a large amount of food that made your mouth water. You looked up at Katakuri as if to ask if you could eat what you were given. He gave you a nod then began to stuff your face, ignoring the fact you were far from lady like. If not you looked like you were a ravenous animal eating away at the flesh of it's prey.

Part of Katakuri's heart was set a flutter. He smiled behind the scarf and began to walk back to the room. He sighed and sat down on the bed. He let his mind wander but it soon spun around to what you had said...

Another vision. and one so bad even you couldn't remember. Chills ran down his spine. All he hoped was that vision was wrong or not to happen for a LONG time.


	9. 9- Snapping

"Please. ____... ____-kun needs you to save him. even if he is refusing you need to save him. and don't trust aunt ____. The only ones you can trust right now are aunt ____, uncle ____, and uncle ____ pirate crew the ____ ____ pirates. I'll help you get to where they are. ____, ____ and ____ come with me. Mr ____ and Mrs ____ are in the chaeto. Big Mom has Mr ____ and... I'm sorry Aunt Brulee... But I can't stand with what you are doing. ____-san has a right to live and aunt ____ has no right to take what Mr ____-san and his crew hold dear" A faceless woman, no older than 29, said.

A much shorter male figure nodded.

"Don't worry ____-chan. we'll bring Sanji back and... I'll try not attack your father, uncle... step father-person and mother don't get hurt." The figure smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

the woman smiled and hugged him.

~~~~

"FIRE!" a shorter man with two other male silhouettes, they all launched some sort of gun.

But instead of hitting what was obviously an older version of Linlin, the young woman who was talking to the other male jumped in front of the missiles. The impact of killing the woman automatically, three much younger children and two older kids gasped, their faces blacked out but it was obvious they were wide-eyed in fear and shock.

"____-NEE-SAN!" They screamed as a woman with horns held them back along with a man who looked like a much older version of Katakuri.

"KIDS! STAY BACK! IT'S TO DANGEROUS! ____! TAKE THE KIDS AND RUN! WE LOST ____! WE CAN'T LOOSE THEM TOO! NOR CAN I LOOSE YOU!" He yelled, losing his emotionless facade.

Cracker who was at the top of the chaeto along with the rest of the family stood frozen. His face contorted in shock, fear, anger, and disgrace. He looked down, his shoulders shaking as tears slid down his cheeks and pooled at his feet.

"STRAW HAT! BEGE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He yelled, two of the censored names became clear.

~~~~

You flew up, your heart racing. It was midnight. The only light you could see was the star, it made a scene since Wheat Island was nothing but farmland with some bigger cities along the coast, Your eyes were wide in fear.

"The visions... their getting worse." you mumbled under your breath, quiet enough that you didn't wake your fiancee.

You slipped out of your shared bed and out of the room. You needed water, and air, but you just needed to write those names down.

"Straw hat and Bege. at least I can identify two of the people..." You sighed.

You took a deep breath and placed a hand on your slightly pouting out stomach. The baby was now restless as if it knew what your dream was and the fear it was causing you.

"Heh... you little parasite. you'll really understand what I'm going through won't you... and-" You sniffed and whipped your damp eyes.

"please don't be the woman who is killed in my vision." You choked, your sobs making you stop your grip tighten on your shirt.

The baby seemed to move in agreement, even though you knew it was far too early for any movement, you chuckled and rubbed your stomach and eyes as you walked into the kitchen. You hummed a lullaby you remembered hearing a long time ago and got your glass of water, soon walking back to your room and gazed out at the moon from the balcony.

~~~~

It had been a few days since you marked down the two names, too scared to mention them to the rest of your soon to be in-laws or your fiance nor the father of your child. You were sitting in the large living room area with the monarch and her daughters. They all gushed over you and the baby, soon starting a kind of half-assed and sudden baby shower, but the men of the family stayed away from you and the females. They didn't want to get dragged into any very early baby talk, they didn't even know the gender either! And oh how you wished to join them and do things you couldn't do right now.

~~~~

"Oi! Katakuri!" Cracker growled, losing his cool and punching but missing his older brother.

Katakuri dodged with ease, taking notice of his brother's anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! DID YOU CONVINCE MOTHER TO LET YOU MARRY HER?! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHAT WAS MINE! I FOUND HER FIRST! I SAVED HER! SHE'S MINE!" He yelled loudly and landed a punch to his gut.

Katakuri didn't seem fazed in the slightest and held the younger man's wrist.

"This is why mother is not letting you marry (y/n). You are irresponsible and irrational. And once again. you know I like her also, AND! I'm choosing to help you clean up your mistake. and I even convinced the mother to let you see this child and let you name Miss (y/n)'s first child your own. How do you think I feel knowing I'll have to help raise your damned child." He growled back as the two men began to throw punches and attacks at each other.

Neither one letting one of the others hits miss. Their other brothers stood on the sidelines, waiting until one of the two to fall to the ground. This was not their area to but in. This must have been how it felt for their fathers. Knowing another man will have to raise your children or child, this was very much a sore and painful subject. But it had to have been worse for both Cracker and Katakuri, knowing that you both love the same woman and knowing that the elder of the two, who was also your brother, gotten what you wanted and was now to be the main caretaker of your child.

They fought and fought, not stopping until one was on the floor, bloody and barely alive. Which sadly ended with Katakuri as the victor.

"KATAKURI! CRACKER!" Smoothie snapped as Brulee tried to calm you down.

Panic, worry, fear, disgust, and anger flared inside the redhead and lavender haired woman. They were frozen, how long had you been there? Did you just watch the whole thing? But before those questioned could get answered, you were gone, running as fast as your feet would let you.


	10. 10- Apologies

You had found your way back to your shared room's balcony. Yes, you had to admit, guys fighting over you was a cute fantasy. But you wanted it to stay that way. A fantasy. And they were so beaten and bloody it made you scared.

"I should have left when I had the chance." You growled under your breath.

"Why?" someone asked from behind you.

You growled and hung your head.

"Well, I'm 18. And I'm already pregnant and going to get married. And to someone, I don't even know. As for the kid, I was scared to say no once I heard about his status. I mean... I care for him but I don't love him." You went quiet for a few moments.

"I want to take my baby and run away. I fear my child will be in danger if I stay too."

 

"Why do you say that?" The voice asked, growing closer and you felt a small and chubby hand get placed on your shoulders.

"ah- Compote!" You yelped and jumped back, fearing the worst.

She seemed to sense your angst and worry after you saw her and smiled.

"I promise I won't tell them if you don't want" She smiled once again and did a zipping motion in front of her mouth.

After a few moments, you relaxed and went back into your room and pulled out the notebook. She stayed still and you walked back outside with her, opening to the page you were looking for.

"here. The other night I had another vision... and... I believe it has something to do with this baby. I couldn't see anyone other than blurry silhouettes, but... Two names... They weren't censored... I wrote them down but I don't think I'll remember by the time this plays out. The girl I saw seemed to be in her later 20's and I could see myself and I looked older. And so did our family... But there was some who were sitting with us blurred out. And one... The bride I'm assuming was a blurry silhouette like the rest." You explained and Compote's face contorted into a look of fear and concern.

She leaned over and hugged you, not carrying that you didn't know this girl you hugged her back. And for once in your life, you allowed yourself to cry, whether it be thanks to the hormones or the stress of today with that, you just couldn't hold it in any longer.

~~~~

Katakuri and Cracker didn't speak to each other for the next few days and were yelled at by their mother for being so childish and irresponsible. They had more to focus on than just a small crush. But what made them even more worried was you were hanging around Compote a lot more and anything from your conversations would never leave the two of you. And you just stopped talking to them. And even if Compote told you everything will be fine since if the family makes the efforts none of what you saw will happen. But something told you otherwise.

Once they got out of the infirmary things seemed to go back to normal and Katakuri's relatives sailed back to their rightful islands. Leaving you alone once again with your husband to be. And unlike you were assuming he left to take care of the work he needed to do, and so did you. Well, it was more of the traditionally wifely duties but it was the least you could do for brushing him and Cracker off for the past week and a half.

"Donuts..." You mumbled as you lost track of what you were making.

~~~~

After making sure everything he had been distracted from the past week and a half was in order he walked back to where his house. Once through the front doors, the smell of sweets and baked goods filled his nose. Smelled of biscuits, Cookies, Cupcakes and the strongest scent of them all was... Donuts. He had to hold himself back from stealing them only to find the kitchen all cleaned up with your asleep on the dining room table with icing and crumbs on your face with a large plate full of the sweets he assumed you made since he didn't normally have people or homies live in his home. He smiled warmly and chose to sit down across from you.

"It shouldn't hurt to eat... I really haven't touched anything today and it's only polite." He mumbled, pulling down his scarf and began to eat.

They were slightly burnt or had too much of this or that but you weren't a professional chef like Streusen or the other cooks who cook for him and his family. But the fact you made it, whether it is for him specifically or not it still was good.

~~~~

You began to stir in your sleep quietly. Cracking your eyes one at a time, you heard someone across from you. And the plate that you had placed for Katakuri was moved and had less on it than your remembered. You sat up and rubbed your eyes only to be faced with Katakuri eating cutely across from you. Frozen, your brain turned to putty and once he saw you he swallowed quickly and anger and rage soon built up in his chest. But was stopped by your next words...

 

 

 

 

"Cute..." He was at a lost at what he should do and so were you.

Realizing what you may have done after a few moments you ran out of the kitchen an to the one place you could actually find.

Your shared room.


	11. 11- Babies

You didn't know how to feel, no one was in the room with your currently since the doctors had forced everyone out. But the one thing that was spinning around your head was fear. The little girl had the same purple hair as Cracker's and the woman you had seen in your vision while the other, the little boy, had your hair.

"please don't be the woman i saw" you mumbled under your breath only to get cut off by someone knocking on the door.

You turned to look at the slider door as Cracker walked threw. Flustered and shy, totally different from the Charlotte Cracker 7 months ago.

"Yes Cracker-sa-... Cracker?" You smiled, sitting up with slight difficulty.

He walked over and helped you sit up.

"Is something on your mind Cracker?" You asked, folding your hand in your lap.

"I... I-I want to see my child..." he stuttered making your cheeks flush.

You nodded and carefully pulled the infirmary crib over too the two of you. Picking up both your son and daughter, handing Cracker the tiny girl. His eyes widened and smiled. He ran his fingers threw her short purple hair only to feel the bumps of horns. His smile widened knowing he was now the proud father of a demi god.

"well... I was thinking once they are old enough you can have them every other month." You mumbled shyly.

He smiled and nodded, over the moon at the fact you were willingly giving him a chance to be a father. But the moment was short lived as Katakuri and Big Mom walked in happily.

"Mama mama mama! my my my~ please give me good news about the babies~" Linlin smiled.

"well... i don't know if they have powers but i don't think it'll take long" You mumbled.

They nodded and smiled as you all gushed over the small babies. But the fear of your vision being real sitting like a rock in your gut.

"So... what do you want to name them?"

"i was thinking Absinthe and Akumaki"

"i like it..... Absinthe and Akumaki"

~~~~

A few days passed and it didn't take long for the twins to start gaining more of the odd features you have, and for the family to start showering them with gifts. It was almost like you two, you more than Katakuri, were swimming in the many gifts they had given the kids. While on the other hand the younger siblings that were about their age weren't all too thrilled about having to share not one but two big brothers with you or the babies.

You sighed as the sun finally faded into the sea and the twins were asleep. Snow began to fall, it was beautiful, you couldn't remember a time when it was this beautiful or peaceful in the few months you were here on the island. But the figure that mirrored in the window began to move towards you. You looked back with a small smile and pink cheeks.

"you should be in bed"

"yeah? and you sound like an over protective husband. i can stay up with the babies for a while"

"It's currently midnight and soon enough i will be. it's already October 27th."

"wow really? man time flies" You smiled looking back out the window, fear still lingering in your heart.

"whats wrong." Katakuri asked after a few long and silent moments.

You didn't respond, the only thing was your smile had fallen. It stayed this way for a while longer and before he could speak up again you cut in.

"I'm afraid... i.... when i passed out i had a vision... and all throughout my pregnancy it was only getting worse... and i... i believe i saw Absinthe's death and betrayal. she was obviously far into her late 20's but i'm still scared. Her being the age i saw will come fast. and i know there will be no stopping it. I'm not willing to back down if i have something to say and i know for a fact that Cracker will willingly argue that the sky is purple with orange polka dots when it's clearly not." You sighed.

He looked at you with worry and discontent.

"heh... not trying to sound like a dick but at least it's not about the wedding-"

"and that was another thing... it was  ** _AT_**  a wedding. But... from what i saw she chose to save Linlin... and don't worry your not... if anything other than getting to see them i'm over the moon... i've always hoped of a beautiful and happy wedding... even if things were a little changed up in this case..." You smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, removing the scarf and kissing the long scars that decorated his face.

His face lit up like the stars outside the large baby room you two were in. But a smile stretched across his features and moved so he was kissing you. Out of shock you froze for a moment then sunk into the kiss. You were happy, your heart was fluttering and what you had said not to long ago had disappeared from your train of thought, along with his. As if the vision never happened. It felt as if time stopped and it was just you two. But Akumaki being the finicky and prissy baby he is began to cry. Prying both you and Katakuri out of your peaceful state. You groaned and stood up then began to nurse him and rocked him.

"God Akumaki... your just like your dad. Prissy and wants all the attention. not to mention can drink and eat a place dry then get hungry and thirsty again as if you haven't eaten for days" You smiled and laughed as Katakuri snorted with a yawn.

"Yeah. i'll be back in our room and i'd like to fall asleep and wake up to my bride-to-be there with me" He smiled without his scarf and kissed you.

Your heart swelling at the fact he said that too you, no one else, just you. The worry and fear was soon erased from you but the fear stayed in Katakuri's heart. The what if's, why, when, how, could have, and should have thoughts stirring. And with the information you had given him only made him worry more. They were his brother's kids and he cared for them as his own from the past few days, and now knowing one may betray their family and die was sitting like a rock in his stomach. But as he asked you not long ago, you walked in and kissed him good night with a loving and happy smile. Making some of his doubts turn tail. It may have been a short get together and fall in love but it felt as if you really did mean every word just like him.

_**Sorry if my love stories are shitty, i'm not necessarily the best at i** _ _**t. and sorry for the slow update, im kinda hooked on BNHA curtsy of my friend. But i hope you enjoyed this chapter!** _


End file.
